benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariscos
Mariscos is a small Latin American country (possibly somewhere in Central America). It apparently is a huge tourist spot for the English. Jack Wright takes his vacation here on a break from The Benny Hill Show. Taking the 49£ rate to save money, he experiences the economy version over the more extravagant 50£ rate by a fellow tourist (Bob Todd). The trip is arranged by a ticket agent (Benny Hill) who tries talking him out of the cheaper rate with zero results. The bus to the airfield is through Duffo Tours whose bus leaves behind one of his suitcases and needs to be pushed by the passengers when it breaks down. The plane to Mariscos is on an old 40s-era biplane with a nearly blind pilot (Benny Hill), a surly masculine stewardess (Bob Todd) who feeds them from a pail and a partying crew with stewardesses (Helli Louise and Sue Bond) dressed like Playboy bunnies. The co-pilot (Henry McGee) and navigator (Benny Hill) get drunk and chase them up and down the aisle of the plane On arrival, Jackie learns the hotel is under heavy renovation, and his room doesn't have a closet. The crude sounds from his beach ball earn him the ire of a local magistrate (Benny Hill) who follows him around the beach. When Jackie can't find a place to change, he tries changing by the hotel pool but gets reprimanded only after changing rooms become available. In the hotel restaurant, Jackie is served by a distracted waiter (Benny Hill) who puts wine in his dish and souffle in his glass. When the crude sounds of his beach ball get him arrested, Jackie gets stuck in jail with another prisoner (Benny Hill) who steals his gruel. Because of his jail sentence delaying his trip back, Jackie has to rent a bicycle to get home, but when he gets a flat, the crude sounds from his inner tube get him arrested again. Trivia * Benny introduces the sketch as a vacation for Jackie in the body of the episode rather than as a following sketch. * Benny has seven roles in this sketch. * Bob Todd has three roles in this sketch. * Sue Bond is the Benny Tours stewardess in the expensive tour package. Cheryl Gilham and Helli Louise play customers. * The Duffo Tours customers joining Jackie are Walter Goodman, Pat Ashton, Cheryl Gilham Helli Louise. Connie Georges, Henry McGee and possibly Sue Bond. * Sue Bond, Laraine Humphrys, Cheryl Gilham and Helli Louise are the ladies in the changing rooms catching Jackie changing in public. Pat Ashton slips out second before. * Sue Bond reveals her posterior in the scene where the doors fall off the changing rooms. * Bob Todd and Bella Emberg are in the back of the bus as Jackie races after it. Wally Goodman is the local with the bicycle. * "Mariscos" is the Spanish word for "seafood." Episode(s) * Jackie Wright: Holiday Gallery 00mariscos.png Jackie_holiday.png Mari00.JPG Mari01.JPG Mari02.JPG Mari03.JPG Mari04.JPG Mari05.JPG Mari06.JPG Mari07.JPG Mari08.JPG Mari09.JPG Mari10.JPG Mari011.JPG Mari12.JPG Mari13.JPG Mari14.JPG Mari15.JPG Mari16.JPG Mari17.JPG Mari18.JPG ---- Category:Locations Category:1973 Sketches Category:Sketches